Star-Crossed Lovers Burn
by tridentsandtales
Summary: What if Gale was reaped in place of Peeta? Would there still be the Star-Crossed Lovers of District Twelve? Who's getting out alive? Or will the Capitol just kill them all?
1. Chapter 1

_**YAY! I'm finally posting something... I know I gave up on everything else. I'm a horrible person. Anyway... I already have this one mostly finished, so unless my computer crashes *knocks on wood,* I should have it all up within two months tops. Im mostly just adding suspense to my cliff hangers (no I'm not Rick Riordan) by making you all wait *Evil laugh* So yea. Enjoy this shizzz... And Review... Even if you hated it. You can bash me all you want. Everybody needs to let out anger sometimes :)**_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own The Hunger Games. I fought Suzanne Collins for the rights, she obviously took me out... Really people give me a break she wrote three books solidly about death and killing. Anyway before I write a two thousand word disclaimer, I don't own The Hunger Games so please don't sue me because I have proof that I made a disclaimer, and you will lose epically. But if you do, and you get me on Judge Judy's TV show (which I don't own either) that would be pretty funny. Gosh... I really can ramble. -_-**_

* * *

"Katniss! I already checked the snares. You're never late! What happened?" My best friend, Gale yelled. When I got to where he was standing by the old tree where the bows are I noticed his eyes were filled with something. Was it hopelessness?

"Prim was having a nightmare. She is convinced now that she is going to be reaped. But she can't right? Her name is only in there once!"

"Katniss, The Capitol is full of cruel people. Don't rely on slips of paper to save your life." Now there was no doubt his eyes were filled with sadness. I know him way too well. Something was wrong, and he was going to deny it.

"Is everything okay? Don't lie to me, I would like to know!" He gave a deep sigh then told me his story.

"When I got up this morning, Posey was missing. We looked everywhere for her! When we found her she was in the square. Dead. She was hit by one of the capitols vehicles." I imagined little Posey crushed by a huge monster.

"Gale… You should go home. They need you. I'll hunt for you and bring you your share."

"No Katniss, I need to stay here. I already lost my dad because of the dumb capitol, but they went to far taking my sister. If I were there know, I would kill any of the capitol's little slaves. What would they do without me if I was made an avox? Starve? Be taken hostage? I can't let that happen."

"I'm so sorry. This never should happen. To anyone."

He got up slowly and grabbed the bows from the tree. "Lets just hunt Catnip."

Fast Forward to the Reaping.

"Primrose Everdeen!" As soon as those two words came out of Effie's oversized pink lips, my breath stopped. She can't be right! Prim had the smallest chance out of every single person standing in the square! Prim can not go into those games. She wouldn't make it past the blood bath. She is way too small, and frail. Even though I've done my best to provide her and my mother food, she was still scrawnier then any other girl in her class.

"I volunteer as Tribute!" The words escaped my mouth with out me consciously making them. I ran up to the stage and grabbed Prim. "Prim! You need to find mom! Get out of here and find mom!" I was trying to calm her down as she was kicking and screaming with terror. Finally, she obliged and left to my mom who instantly wrapped her in her arms and let her weep.

Once I got up to the stage, every body in the crowd was dumbfounded. District twelve has never had a volunteer. Why would they? Nobody wants a free ticket to death.

"What is your name, darlin'?" Effie looked at me like I was an idiot.

"Katniss. Katniss Everdeen."

"Primrose must be your sister huh? Well that's unfortunate. Please give District Twelve's very first volunteer, the lovely Katniss Everdeen a round of applause!" Everybody looked around at the others standing near them.

Finally, a young boy in the front was the first to react, by simply putting his three middle fingers to his lips then held them in the air. Eventually, all of District Twelve's population had their three fingers in the air, a symbol that meant love and respect for the deceased. They were already giving up on my life.

"Now for the boys." Effie plunged her pinkish hand into the goblet holding forty-two slips containing Gale's name written in an ominous print. She walked back over to her microphone, her five million inch high heels clacking against the make-shift stage. She loudly cleared her throat as if asking for attention before she opened the slip.

"Gale Hawthorne." I wish I wasn't on the stage, and didn't see the reaction on Hazelle's face. She just lost two of her children in one day. Both due to the Capitol. Her normally beautiful face was instantly overcome with raw terror and hatred.

Gale made his way up the stage with a fairly quick pace, his foot steps making no sound whatsoever. Once he got up to the top, we shook hands like tributes are supposed to so when they "first" meet. This may be true in other districts, but Twelve is so small that everybody knows everybody, and we all help each other out. Gale and I defiantly related to this whole "close district" thing.

I've known him since both our fathers were killed in a mining accident, four years ago. We both retreated to the woods to find food for our families like our fathers taught us. I happened to run in to him, when we both shot at the same rabbit. We argued about it for at least twenty minutes, but I knew it was not my rabbit, otherwise the arrow would be straight through the eye. Gale shot the rabbit in the shoulder, not making a clean kill and ruining the good meat. I finally decided to just give it to him, but the stalker wouldn't stop following me. We since have become hunting partners and best friends, maybe even more.

It took me a few seconds to realize I was squeezing his hand, and most likely cutting off circulation. He looked at me with the same sadness I saw just that morning when he told me Posey was dead.

We were going into an arena with twenty-two other tributes together, and there is only the small possibility that either of us makes it to the end, but if it does happen only one of us comes out, and that will be Gale. His family cant take losing another piece of the puzzle they call their life. Prim is almost old enough to take care of herself, and my mom is going to have to figure out how to make them live without me. They can survive, I know it. But Hazelle wont be able to loose another of her children. The Capitol has already taken more then their share from the Hawthorne family, and I will make sure they can't add another to their list.

We were ushered into the Justice Building where we would have to say goodbyes to our families and friends. I guess I'm lucky I don't have many friends. I don't have to say goodbye to all of them and come out to the cameras crying like a little baby, making me look like a weakling to the other tributes. My only friend was in the room next door, probably thinking the same things. Sure Gale has had some friends, and even a few girlfriends, but friendships don't last in a world like this. If Gale were to get caught in the woods, his friends would be targeted by the capitol, and they would also be killed for not ratting Gale out. It's safer to be a loner anyway. I don't have to worry about anyone going hungry other then mine and Gales families. I don't have to kiss my life away because I don't have one other then keeping my family alive. My mother and Prim walked into the room, making me realize I was being extremely selfish.

"Katniss!" Prim screamed and flung herself into my arms. She stayed there for not long enough before releasing me and sitting on the red velvety couch. My mom hugged me next, getting even more tears on the light blue dress she gave me from her first reaping.

"Mom, don't cry! Dammit, don't you dare cry! You need to make sure the two of you stay fed! Prim, sell the cheese from your goat, and even try to hunt. I've showed you both where the bows are at. And if it comes to it leave. Run away from this damn place, and never look back. Do not put in for tesserae, your name does not need to be in there any more then it is." I didn't realize that this place most likely had cameras and microphones leading right to the Capitol. Oh well. Let them know that my family is going to survive through all the crap they put the Districts through. "Make sure the two of you work with Hazelle, and try to get her through her depression. If anything happens to her, you two will have to look over Rory and Vick. I don't care if you don't have the money or food to, Vick can hunt and Gale taught him how to make snares. Please just keep yourselves alive. I'll be home before you know it." I was just trying to convince them. I already knew I was not coming home, Gale was. He could keep both families alive. They don't even need me.

"Katniss, you need to win." Prim looked at me with pleading eves.

"Prim. You know I'll try my hardest." I was lying straight to my little sisters face. The one thing I was taught not to do to absolutely anybody. "I love you guys! Please take care of yourselves! Please stay alive, and I will be home, I promise Prim." I hugged them both one last time before the guard kicked them out.

I wasn't expecting any more visitors, since Hazelle was probably mourning with Gale then going home. I was surprised when a somewhat familiar face stepped in the room. I took me a second to realize exactly who it was, but when I did, I was even more surprised. It was the bakers son. He was in my grade, but had a much stockier build then most boys in the district, most likely from hauling giant bags of flour around the bakery. That was not what surprised me though. This boy, right after my father died, saved me and my families life.

There was a huge rainstorm, one of the worst in District Twelve's history. This was before I started hunting, so we had no food other then a small, stale loaf of bread made from the tesserae wheat. I was going through town, trying to find a scrap of anything to take home. I searched through all the store keepers dumpsters, finding nothing since they were all just emptied that morning. When I finally wanted to just give up, and let the three of us just die of hunger, I smelt warm fresh bread coming from the bakery that this boy's family owned. I sat by the back porch, hoping for the baker to throw out something to me like I was a wild cat. I heard a scream and a loud smacking sound from inside. The boy came out in the rain and tossed me two huge loaves of burnt bread. I immediately ran it home. We cut off the burnt pieces, and ate well for almost a week. I knew that he burnt the bread on purpose. He did it to help me and my starving family. This strange boy was now in my room in the Justice Building, hopefully planning on giving me an explanation.

"Uh. Hi Katniss. I honestly don't… Um know if you remember me. Or, uh, even know if I exist. I'm Peeta, the bakers son. I'm in the same grade as you in school."

"Yea, I remember you. You saved me that one time. Thank you."

"No. Really. I should've handed that bread to you rather then just throwing it to you like you were some type of animal. There was nothing wrong with me. I was plenty strong enough to take it out to you, yet I expected someone who was barely able to keep their eyes open to get up and grab it. I'm sorry."

"No! You didn't even have to burn it on purpose. You didn't have to sacrifice yourself for my family. What you did was really a great thing to do."

"Well, Katniss, since you might not be coming home, I guess I should… I should, um… tell you something."

"Sure. Anything. You saved my life, remember? I practically owe you everything." I wondered what he was going to tell me. What? Did he have some plan for the games? Was he going to help me in the games?

"Katniss… I-I um… Well-"

"Time to go, pretty boy. We need our tributes to the Capitol on time. She's going to be dead in less then two weeks anyway. Find a new girlfriend." Peeta was cut off by the guard, and forced out of the room. I wish he had time to finish what he was saying. And girlfriend? Really? Like I had time for that.

Gale and I were reunited at the doors of the Justice Building. He swiftly squeezed my hand as if to reassure me then let go. I missed that split second of comfort, so I grabbed his hand in my own. We walked out of the building hand in hand, probably raising hell in the Capitol. Tributes are not really even supposed to know each other, much less be holding hands. That could be a sign of rebellion, and might even cause an uprising. God forbid that the poor little Capitol could possibly be beaten again by the Districts. That would be just a tragedy.

But Gale and I are best friends, and the Capitols insecurities aren't going to tear us apart. Until, I die of course. Then he will get to come home to his family, and maybe even get married and have more kids for District Twelve to lose due to the games. I will make sure he comes out. I'm useless to The Capitol; I'm never having kids.

At least I'll have Gale by my side like usual, even though it'll be for the last time. Going into these games together is going to be a good thing, but coming out apart is the worse thing any body could dream of.

We got into a car with Effie, to go to the train station. She wouldn't shut up about how great the Capitol is. All this time, Gale and I continued to hold hands. His eyes still housed the sadness from this morning. It's just not fair. I have never seen Gale like this, not even when our fathers were killed. The Capitol was tearing him apart, bit by bit. They were killing him before he even got into the arena. I swear his name was meant to be drawn. The game makers planned it.

He squeezed my hand once more as if he could tell what I was thinking. We were always reading each others minds. We are so close that we can tell what the other is thinking just by a quick look. This thought almost reassured me. brought me back to the woods, where we had no worries. It brought me back to getting to be with my best friend every single day. It brought me back to the kiss, only a few months ago.

* * *

_**Dun Dun Dunnnnnnnn :) Review**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Chapter Two is up fools! Yay :) **_

_**Disclaimer I do not own The Hunger Games**_:(

* * *

The kiss. It even sounds good when you put a title to it. That's because it was good, maybe even freaking fantastic. It wasn't like we were sucking each others faces off, it was just a light half-second long kiss.

I, as always, was worrying about Prim going hungry. We had only a small rabbit and a couple squirrels. We went to the bush that normally housed dozens of strawberries, in hopes to get some to trade for money from the mayor. Well, something already had the same idea. When we got there, a bear was stuffing its ugly face with the delicate berries. I would've shot the darn thing, but stupid Gale decided that we should just put the bows away in the tree so we didn't have to walk back. We tried to run it off, but utterly failed. By the time the bear left, there was only trampled bushes and maybe five strawberries. This made me so angry, I was running around in a circle like a chicken with its head chopped off, cursing the Capitol for not getting rid of all the wild animals before they killed us all. Gale stopped me in my tracks, and held his hand to my cheek. He then very gently kissed me. His lips burned against mine, and I wondered if this was what the "spark" was. When he pulled away, he softly said, "Lets go home. This should last until tomorrow." Then we walked away like nothing even happened…

We haven't even talked about it at all. It was almost like it was a dream, and Gale didn't even know that it happened. Sometimes, I wish we would. The kiss brought some type of love and happiness I've never felt before. Every day when I look at his lips again, I wonder if he feels the same way.

We came to a stop at the train station, Effie bringing me out of my thoughts, "Katniss, wake up! This is no time to look stupid daydreaming!" When we got out of the car, we were bombarded by capitol people shoving cameras into our faces. Gale and I instinctively walked with our heads down and ignored the cameras. We never let go of each others hands the entire time.

When we finally got the train, I was relieved that I didn't have anyone watching me on their little screens the Capitol broadcasted everything on. I let go of Gale's hand and walked right over to a table filled with food I have never seen before. Everything was perfectly laid out on the light green table cloth. I wanted to just take every little bit of it and stuff it all in my face. It all looked so amazingly delicious, and I wasn't sure I could resist it much longer.

"Katniss, hello are you alive?" Gale was waving his hand in my face, obviously trying to get my attention. It wasn't till then that I realized that I was literally drooling over the food. Hey, how can he blame me. I've never had enough to eat in my life. This single table-full of food would last my family at least a week. That includes Buttercup.

"What are you talking about? Of course I'm not daydreaming about food," I replied sarcastically. He knows what it's like to rarely have a full stomach, so he has no room to talk. Now if he was from the better part of District Twelve, I might've cut him some slack but…

"Effie said we could eat whatever we want, but to save room for dinner." I have never, ever been told to save room. It's always "eat all that's there because it may be all you get for a week."

"Oh. Sweet." I have never been this happy in my life. Even under the given circumstances, this is the greatest moment. I, for once, get to eat enough to make me still full, and I still get more for dinner. Considering the fact that I have gone for weeks at a time without eating, I'm not being selfish.

But while I'm getting ready to enjoy these as Effie called them "appetizers" my mom and sister are at home, probably eating left over rabbit stew from last night. Don't get me wrong, I make a damn good rabbit stew, but it's nothing compared to this.

I pushed the thought put of my mind, and grabbed a plate. I took some of everything, and planned to go back for seconds. Gale and I sat down at the table by ourselves, and started eating, I realized on the table there were forks. The last time I used a fork, was when… Oh, never mind. I'm poor I don't use forks. God gave us fingers for a reason.

I all but shoveled the food into my mouth. Neither of us realized that Effie walked into the room, and was standing there looking absolutely disgusted. I guess I've never seen myself eat, but I'm sure it's not very pretty.

"Who taught you two how to eat?!" She practically screamed, her voice filled with disbelief. "I have had messy eaters before, but you two are pigs!" I guess she has never had anyone else from the Seam, because I guarantee, if she did we would look like we were saints. My mom tried to teach me table manners, and I know that Hazelle taught Gale, but when we saw that mountain of food, how could Effie expect us to eat like we were eating dinner with President Snow. It just doesn't work that way.

Subconsciously, I looked over at Gale and we both started busting up.

"Wait," Gale held his hand up as if telling Effie to stop, "You expect us to have manners, in a room where there is nobody but us, and we are half starved to death? Well I guess that it to be expected from a woman your size. It looks to me you should maybe lay off the rabbit stew."

I can't believe Gale just said that, so to add insult to injury, I said, "Gale! Did your momma never teach you to respect the elderly!?"

Effie glared at us and said, "I'm a vegan, and I'm only twenty-five!" She then stormed out of the room, stumbling over her huge heels.

I reached across the table and high-fived Gale.

"Teamwork!" I yelled. He grinned again, making my heart swell.

Making my heart swell

… What was wrong with me?! He smiled. I've seen him smile before. Plenty of times, but it was only in the woods. Maybe that's why it "made my heart swell." It simply made me feel at home. I think.

"So you two managed to make Effie mad already. If I knew that was what it took to make her leave for awhile, I would've done it long ago." Haymitch walked drunkenly into the room. "Keep up the good work, and she might just leave forever!"

"Yea. Uh- so when does our mentoring start? I'm on a strict eating diet, and I'm going to need meals like this at least five maybe six times a day." Gale replied to the drunk sarcastically, but I don't think Haymitch noticed.

"We'll start now. For starters, you should probably do whatever I tell you to, or I will make sure you die. Other then that, kill or be killed. It's the circle of life young children." He walked out with that muttering something about there being no ice in the bar car.

"Well on a happy note, this food is awesome! And there seems to be an over abundance over there, so I think I might have some more." As Gale walked past me to get more food, he randomly brushed my hand with his. The simple touch sent a flash of electricity through by body, making me tingle all over.

When he sat back down, he looked at me like I was an idiot. "What's the matter with you," he finally asked, after staring at me for what felt like a lifetime.

"What are you talking about," I seriously had no idea why he was looking at me like that.

"Your face is bright red."

"I don't know! It's kind of hot in here… I guess." I had no idea what to say. I figured I was blushing because he touched me and I felt the "spark" again. Now, I was extremely embarrassed, and wanted to leave. "I'm going to find Effie and ask her where my room is."

"Wait up. I'm almost done. I feel that if I go by myself she might blow up on me, and District Twelve won't have a male tribute." I rolled my eyes at him. To be honest, I would've preferred to go by myself. Whatever Gale's going to do what he wants, when he wants and it's better to just not question it.

Once Gale finished eating, we went to find Effie. After walking through the entire train at least five times, we found her.

"Hey, Effie, we came to find out where our rooms are. Can you show us?" I tried to sound as nice as possible because she's probably still stirred up about earlier.

"Why do you expect me to help you after you treated me the way you did earlier?" Yep, still mad.

"Well, because you are our escort, and Haymitch wont do anything but drink," Gale replied to her.

"Okay. Whatever." She got up from the chair she was sitting on and led us down a hallway we have seen at least five times. "Katniss this one is yours and Gale, yours is here." Our rooms were right next to each other.

"Thanks Effie." Trying to be nice again, I failed. Sorry that I'm not a nice person. It's not like I live in a very happy place that just brings me joy whenever I come home to my starving family. She just walked away muttering.

"Well, isn't she just peachy," Gale said before opening his door. He stood in his doorway for a minute, then he sad, "Meet me in the hallway before dinner, so I don't have to walk into the battlefield by myself," then he walked all the way into his room and closed the door.

I opened the door to the room, and was instantly hit by how big it was. The train looked a lot smaller on the outside. I wonder if the Capitol has some way of making something bigger on the inside then it looks on the outside.

The room was literally twice the size of my house. In the middle of the room, there was a huge bed. It took everything in me to not run and jump on it face first.

I closed the door behind me, and laid on the bed for a little while. I figured I should probably clean myself up before going to dinner. I walked into the bathroom, and noticed that there was a shower! I saw one of these at school. After kids got done with their sport practices, they used them rather then going home and taking a bath. But those showers were ice cold.

Finally, after five minutes of pressing buttons, I got the shower to turn on. That wasn't very helpful though because it was so hot, I thought I was going to burn to death. When I got the water to a decent temperature, I started messing with the buttons some more. Out of nowhere, I was cascaded with orange bubbles. I realized that they smelt like peaches, giving me an instant headache. I pressed the same button again, and they turned off. I kept experimenting with the millions of buttons. My favorite was one that made the water look like it was green because it reminded me of the forest.

When I stepped out of the shower, a few driers turned on, and got me dry in about two seconds. Somehow in that process, my hair became detangled and dried, and was hanging loosely down my back. Thankfully, the closet was in the bathroom, so I wouldn't have to walk around my room with nothing covering my body.

I pressed the buttons by the closet and ended up with a light green shirt and some sweats. I quickly braided my hair and walked out into the hallway. Gale was already standing there.

"What took you so long?! I've been standing her for fifteen minutes!" He was obviously being sarcastic, but I wasn't going to let him get away it.

"Did you see the shower! Oh yea, that's right, you didn't shower. I was wondering what the funky smell was." He rolled his eyes at me…

"Well, we should probably get going to dinner. We wouldn't want Effie to have to wait on us. She would have a hard time resisting all the food. She wants to eat it all anyway." He smiled at me again. Making me feel the same tingly feeling I felt before.

That was when I realized why I felt like that every time he smiled or came into any type of contact with me…

I was in love with my best friend.

* * *

**_Yea... I love me a cliff-hanger :) Review it x3_**


	3. Chapter 3

_** Hey Ya'll... It has been awhile. :( My stupid computer decided to crash, so now I'm working on rewriting EVERYTHING! But hey, now I have something to do with my boring life :) Weeellll this chapter is fairly short... But enjoy AANNNDD REVIEW. Please I love reading reviews :) swordsandstories is like the greatest reviewer ever! Ya'll should like take advise from him/her because I swear him/her are the s**t :) So anyway here's chapter three :) **_

_** Disclaimer: I do not own the Hunger Games or any of the characters. I also do not own fried cheesecake or eating angles. Sadly, I don't own the full series of Friday Night Lights (Team Ryla 3) yet. Because Amazon is stupid. (I don't own Amazon or Friday Night Lights) **_

* * *

When Gale and I entered the Dining Room, Effie and Haymitch were already there. Both of them were looking at us like we were their children and we just got a good grade on our test at school. My parents never gave me that look. They were proud of us for some reason.

I sat down next to Gale, across from Haymitch and Effie. They were still looking at us like we did something right.

"Okay, what's up? Why are you looking at us like that?" Gale asked before I could.

"How long have you two love-birds been together?" Haymitch asked us, sounding somewhat sober.

"Um- Well were kind of not together. Were just friends." Just friends that's right. No matter how I feel I can still say were just friends

"Well, you are now." Effie said smirking like she just killed someone.

"What are you guys talking about!" Gale asked. I was wondering the same thing.

"When you guys walked out of the Justice Building, the Capitol citizens went crazy. There has never been 'lovers' in the games before, and you guys made them believe that you two love each other. So if you can continue to play this off, you will get massive amounts of sponsors because everyone loves a tragic love story!" Effie was way to excited about this. What did it matter anyway? Gale was going home without me. He's going to be surrounded by girls who want to be with him.

"Whoa, hold on. So what I'm getting out of this is that you want us to act like were in love, just to get sponsors!" Gale almost yelled. What was so wrong with being in love. I don't think I would have to act.

"Not just to get sponsors you stupid boy. Sponsors are who keep your ass warm in the arena. You're going to need as much as you can get from sponsors. They can mean the difference between life and death." Well, I'm glad to see Haymitch is ready to mentor.

"Gale, if we want to live, we need to do what they tell us to do. It's not like both of us can win, but it would be nice to make it through most of the Games and prove to them that were more then just a piece in their games," (=a/n I don't own that L ) I tried to get Gale to understand.

"Alright, whatever it takes to make sure Katniss gets home alive."

Finally, after that awkward conversation, the avoxes brought us our food. We had some type of noodles, covered with cheese, chicken, and some fancy salad with strawberries in it. I just took the strawberries out and ate them. The thing Effie called "Macaroni and Cheese" was the best ever. It was so rich and delicious, I practically shoved it in my face.

After dinner was served, we got dessert. Effie about freaked out when the avox came out with it.

"Oh my gosh the last time I had fried cheese cake was at my second wedding!" Well I assume the thing that I am eating is fried cheesecake. And now I understand why Effie was so excited. It was like eating an angel. It was so rich and heavy, yet light and fluffy at the same time. I had at least four pieces of it before deciding I was ready to go to bed.

"Hey guys, I think I'm going to bed." Gale said as if he read my mind.

"Hold on, there's still more we need to talk about. Sit back down, please." Well, I'm glad Effie's mood is a lot better then it was. When the avox waked by again, Effie asked her to bring us some drinks. When the avox looked up, I swore that I saw her face before. By the look on Gale's face, he recognized her too. I don't remember where I saw her, I just knew her from somewhere. Effie must've noticed that we looked confused because she asked what was wrong.

"I swear I know her! Gale have you ever seen her before. That avox? I know her!" Gale just nodded his head at me and looked down at the table.

"There is no way you know her. She is an avox! Don't talk to her unless you are giving her an order, and don't even bother giving her any respect; she doesn't deserve it." Effie sounded angry again. But why would she blame us. It's not like we have servants in District Twelve.

The avox then came back with a pitcher of some bubbly brown drink. Effie said it was 'root beer' whatever that was. To me it sounded like alcohol, but I was assured that it wasn't. I poured myself a glass of this 'root beer,' and slowly brought it up to my mouth. When I started drinking it, it was almost like the fried cheese cake. It was the most delicious thing I have ever drank in my life.

I remember a saying my dad would say when my mom cooked something really good. He would say, "It's a little bit of heaven." Living in District Twelve, any type of peace you can get, you take it for way more then it is. Even if it was just eating something that was delicious, if it made you feel happy, that was a moment you didn't think about the games, or the horrible world we live in.

Well, that's what the root beer did for me. Even though I'm going to be dead in about two weeks, it brought peace to me, and I was living in my own happy world.

"You really like that Katniss, don't you." Gale brought me out of my thoughts, and made me realize that I was drinking it straight out of the pitcher… And it was almost gone.

"No, Gale. It's gross. I'm just drinking it so that I'll get fat." I was being sarcastic, but Effie didn't take it that way.

"No more root beer for you then! You need to stay in shape for the arena, and if you're not even enjoying it, what's the point?" I thought about telling her I was being sarcastic, and describing to her what my dad used to say, but I was still a little embarrassed about drinking it out of the pitcher.

"We need to talk about the Game plan here." Effie giggled at her own pun then continued, "The two of you are now, 'Star-crossed Lovers.' Basically, you make out in front of the cameras, and act like you can't live with out each other."

"WHAT!?" Gale and I both yelled at the same time.

"Yes, she meant it. It's the only way you are going to get sponsors. Neither of you are very likeable. You're both way to stubborn. And Gale here, he's the good looking one in the group, an he can't even pull that part off. So, the two of you are in love until you both die. Got it?" Haymitch spoke up, after I thought he was done giving us advise. I guess he really does know what he is doing. Now if he would stay sober enough to do it we should make it far. Hopefully… And, I am likeable, just not towards people who are helping plan my death.

"So we are just pretending like we are some type of 'Star-Crossed Lovers.' It can't be that hard Gale. We already know everything about each other. All we have to add is excessive touching," I gagged to show I wasn't that happy about it either, "and argue bout which path to take, or weather to get directions from another tribute. People will think were married!" I said, once again being sarcastic.

"Okay. As long as Katniss gets to go home to her family, I will do whatever it takes. At that he got up and walked to his room.

"I better go too. Good night." I followed Gale out of the room. He was obviously as troubled about the whole 'Star-Crossed Lovers' act as I was. Why would I want him to act like he loved me back. That was pointless.

"Do you think this is a bad idea, Katniss?" He looked at me with his sadness in his grey eyes. We were almost to our rooms, but I don't think I was quite ready to say good night to him yet.

"I don't know. I honestly don't want to act anything. It's stupid. But it'll help us live longer." I debated on telling him how I really felt, but I decided it should maybe wait.

"Good night Katniss." he wrapped his arms around me in a tight hug then walked into his room. I wish he knew that I didn't have to act, and that I really loved him. Why does my life have to be so complicated?

* * *

**_REVIEW YOU LOVELY PEOPLE :)) Love, Tridentsandtales 3 Live always Ryla ;) If you don't understand that... I'm sorry you live such a deprived life :) _**


	4. Chapter 4

**_IT HAS BEEN SUCH A LONG TIME! I AM SO SORRY TO ANY OF YOU READERS WHO STUCK AROUND AND NEVER GAVE UP ON ME! Here's the deal ya'll... So I'm not gonna put any promises on when chapter five will be up. But I'm hoping not too long. I started writing it in math class! :) _**

**_Anyhoo... I wrote this chapter a little over a month ago. And this is the first time I've even looked at it since then. And a few parts made ME laugh. BUT! It's fairly short and I'm sorry about that. Hopefully, I'll get my act together and chapter five will be better... _**

**_But hey! It's something to read right?!_**

**Disclaimer: I do not own The Hunger Games or any of its characters. But if I did, one of the districts would be crazy redneck and always act like Uncle Si from Duck Dynasty (I don't own either)**

* * *

I woke up the next morning to Effie banging on my door telling me were going to have a "big, big, big" day. I took a quick shower (with out the peach scented soap), got dressed in a light blue shirt and black swishy sweats, and out my hair in another braid. It only took me about ten minutes to get ready, so when I got to the Dining Room, nobody was there.

I wondered if Gale wanted me to wait for him again, and I figured he would be waiting for me so I walked back to the hallway. He was just walking out of his door, so I don't think he realized that I just got there.

"What took you so long? I've been standing here for fifteen minutes!" I said mimicking him. He smiled at my joke, and we walked into the Dining Room together, Effie and Haymitch still weren't there so I took this opportunity to talk to Gale.

"I wonder how they're getting along at home. I hope they are not going hungry."

"Vick said he would hunt for them. But neither Rory or Vick are putting in for tesserae."

"Prim wont either. She has Lady, and if it comes to it, they could eat Buttercup." That lightened the mood a little bit, but both of us were still worried.

"Do you think they'll be watching?" Gale asked me.

"I don't know. I wouldn't. But they might. Prim really thinks we could make it to the end."

"Well, you're going to be the one who lives, so she wont have to worry to much about that." Gale was just as determined to make me live as I was him.

"Gale, don't say this yet. We might be killed right away. That would probably be better anyway." I knew that Prim needed me, but was there really that big of a chance of me or Gale going home? I know that if something were to happen to Gale, and I made it out I would make sure Hazelle and the boys were fed. He would do the same for my family. We just need to simply make it to the end, and just one of us needs to make it out, and both our families would live. That had to be Gale because I would not be able to live without him.

"Katniss, our families need us, maybe there is a way for both of us to go home." No there wasn't, and Gale new that. Two tributes tried that about three years ago.

They were both from District Five. They hid in a cave through out the games, living off the few things they managed to get from the cornucopia and a couple things from their sponsors. Every night they would go out side and look at the sky to see who died that day. They were planning on splitting up before the end, so they wouldn't have to kill each other. Well, they lost count of all dead tributes, and before they knew it, they were the only ones left. They didn't know each other outside of school before the games, but they bonded in the few weeks before the games started. They refused to kill each other, a sign of rebellion towards the Capitol. They both got excited when the hovercraft came down to get them. But instead of the trumpets going off, and Claudius Templesmith announcing the winners, peacekeepers came out and shot the boy multiple times. As the boy's body lay there in his own pooling blood, the girl was crowned victor and was forced to celebrate the unfair death of her District-mate. They only showed those games once, to scare the Districts from rebelling like that.

"No, Gale they wont let that happen. They want to put on a show, and if we rebelled, they would blow us to bits." I wish it wasn't true, but it was. There was no way to stop the Capitol from it's evil ways. There was no point in trying, because they could kill you no problem.

"Maybe they would. Remember we're 'Star-Crossed Lovers. We can't live without each other. Were crazy for each other." He wriggled his eye brows at me, as if he was trying to look sexy. The thought made me almost snort trying to hide my laughter.

"Yea, more reason to kill just one of us. They wouldn't have to worry because the other would be so depressed, they would just kill themselves.. Maybe this isn't such a good way to go into the games. They'll be sympathetic, but the tragedy of loosing your one and only soul mate would override that."

"True. I'm hungry. Where's Effie and Haymitch?" As of Gale was telepathic, Effie and Haymitch walked into the room. Haymitch looked like he was shot in the face by death, and Effie looked pink and fluffy as ever.

"Today we arrive in the capitol! That means you two have to look you're best, and I know you'll be happy about this: the kissing starts!" I couldn't help my cheeks turning bright red. Gale was my best friend (who I just realized I was in love with,) of course it's going to be awkward. We have only kissed once, and Effie is expecting us to practically rip off each others clothes every time there's a camera in sight. I guess that leads to a lot of streaking in the arena. "So why don't you two start practicing. Of course after we eat breakfast. Where are those avoxes with the food"

We waited for another ten minutes when we finally got our food. I was so hungry, I thought I was going to be able to eat a horse. The one day I've been able to eat all I could has turned me into a sissy. Normally, I could go days without eating. Now I've gone about nine hours, and I didn't think I was going to live. Hopefully the sponsors love us, because I don't think I can reverse my eating habits that fast.

I ate as much as my stomach could hold, finally getting used to the rich food we get served. When Gale finished, I just wanted to run away and hide. I don't want to kiss him. Well, I do, but I want it to be real, not something we need to practice to be fake for the Capitol. I could tell Gale was not ready for this either. After some procrastination to its greatest, Gale finally asked, "Are we going to do this or not?"

"Well I guess you guys could brush your teeth first. You don't want to taste each others breakfast." With this she handed us portable toothbrushes. The Capitol can have portable toothbrushes, and we can rarely ever get a new tooth brush when ours turns to crap. Oh that's right, we don't have money for tooth brushes, because the Capitol uses it to invent trains that are bigger in the inside.

After I awkwardly cleaned my mouth, I looked at Gale. I saw my refection in his eyes. I looked like I was getting ready to go down into the mines again. I was turning green with anxiety. I was just kissing him. Why was I so worried. It's happened before.

"Okay lovers, let's get a move on. I have mentoring stuff I need to do." A.K.A he's going to get so drunk he wont remember the rest of these games.

'Okay. I guess we should just do it… Were going to have-" Gale cut me off by crashing his lips into mine. I was not expecting it at all, so I jumped back. Gale being the stubborn-ass he is, wrapped his arms around my neck and wouldn't let me go. During our major make out session, the train stopped. I guess I didn't feel it because my head was spinning and my body felt like it was on fire, and I swear behind my closed eyes I saw sparks flying. The door to the train opened, revealing us making out to the Capitol. I swear Effie planed this.

When Gale finally let go of me, I wanted to run away and hide. There was hundreds of people with cameras taking millions of pictures. I felt my face turning red as I faced away from the cameras. Cool. My sister is going to see me making out with my best friend. But that's okay because if Effie gets her way, she's going to see a lot more in the Games.

* * *

OMG! CATCHING FIRE COMES OUT IN 2 MONTHS AND 1 DAY!


End file.
